The Phantom of the Opera
by EarthboundAngel
Summary: Kairi is a young chorus girl at the famous Hollow Bastion opera house. Her world is turned upside down when she’s visited by the feared opera ghost, Riku. And the return of her childhood friend, Sora.
1. Think of Me

The Phantom of the Opera

Summary: Kairi is a young chorus girl at the famous Hollow Bastion opera house. Her world is turned upside down when she's visited by the feared opera ghost, Riku. And the return of her childhood friend, Sora.

Cast of Characters:

The Phantom-Riku

Christine-Kairi

Raoul-Sora

Carlotta-Selphie

Meg-Yuffie

Madame Giry-Aerith

Andre-Leon

Firmin-Cloud

Buquet-Tidus

Piangi-Wakka

Author Note: I know I know I have a lot of fics at the moment but I can't help it. **Anyway I'm taking major artistic licence with this fic and changing some things from the musical.**

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts or The Phantom of the Opera. **I own none of the lyrics used in this fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Think of Me

"Kairi! Look at the new patron isn't he cute?" Yuffie Giry, a young chorus girl at the Hollow Bastion opera house said to her friend Kairi, also a chorus girl.

Kairi looked up and gasped. Could it be?

"I k-know him."

"Really?"

"Yes it's Sora. His father knew my father, and my father would play the violin for us."

"Damn. I suppose that means he's of limits. Well that new manager is pretty cute too."

"Yuffie! You're probably half his age!."

"So. Look at my mother she's already working her magic on the other new manager."

Kairi looked at Aerith Giry who was flirting crazily with one of the two new managers, Cloud. She smiled at Aerith, who had been a mother figure to her for the past ten years. Aerith deserved to be happy. He husband had died from the heartless a few months after she had given birth to Yuffie, years before.

Kairi's breath caught as Sora walked by them. He showed no signs of recognizing her.

"He probably wouldn't remember me anyway. It was such a long time ago."

Yuffie gave her friend a sympathetic look as both girls took their places on the stage, for rehearsal. Selphie, the opera's best and most famous soprano, suddenly pushed past them and both girls exchanged a look.

She walked up to both managers and kissed them on the cheeks. They smiled at her as she took her spot in center stage. Orchestral music suddenly filled the theatre and Selphie opened her mouth. Kairi and Yuffie winced, Selphie's voice hurt their ears.

_Think of me, think of me, fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try-_

Selphie screamed and jumped out of the way as a backdrop came crashing down from the rafters.

An uneasiness had settled over the opera. Talk of the opera ghost suddenly escaped from many lips.

Selphie huffed and walked over to Leon and Cloud. "I will not sing for you tonight! I'm tired of these things happening! We are leaving!" She called to her hairdresser and maid.

Leon and Cloud exchanged worried glances as Selphie stalked off backstage. "Where's Selphie's understudy?" Leon asked.

Several laughs were emitted on the stage. "There is no understudy for La Selphie."

Leon and Cloud looked like they were about to faint.

"Kairi can do it!" Aerith said hopefully to Cloud pointing to Kairi. "She is being tutored."

"By whom?" Cloud asked Kairi as she stepped forward.

"I don't know his name sir."

"Well lets hear it then."

Jaws dropped when Kairi opened her mouth and began to sing

x0x0x0

So thumbs up thumbs down? Should I continue? Let me know please!


	2. Angel of Music

Chapter 2-Angel of Music

Sora sat down in the balcony. He was a little bit nervous about tonight's performance. La Selphie would not be performing. Of course Cloud and Leon planned to inform the audience of this before the start of the opera but Sora wasn't so sure they were going to take the news lightly. They had payed to see La Selphie not some chorus girl. And as the opera's new patron Sora could not afford to have angry audiences. Apparently neither could Leon or Cloud they both looked as nervous as he felt, though they had assured him this chorus girl had the voice of an angel. Sora would just have to wait and see.

The lights in the theatre dimmed signaling the start of the performance. Leon and Cloud stood in front of the curtain welcoming the audience to the opera house. They informed them about Selphie's absence which triggered many murmurs through the crowd. Though as far as Sora could tell no one was leaving. Leon and Cloud finished welcoming the audience and took their seats. The curtain rose and there stood the chorus girl. Sora closed his eyes hoping Leon and Cloud were right. The chorus girl opened her mouth. Sora's eyes flew open. She did have the voice of an angel. Apparently, many others thought so as well. Sora could see many dropped jaws and wide eyes in the audience below.

Sora stared at the chorus girl. She looked so familiar and her voice reminded him of memories past.

Kairi!

It was her! She had grown strikingly beautiful and of course gifted in song. Sora quickly stood up.

"Bravo!" He shouted. He raced out of his opera box.

Kairi smiled from her position on stage. They liked her. They really liked her! The angel of music had made her into a star! Roses were still being thrown on stage as she exited it. She made haste so no one stop her and delay her visit to the chapel.

Kairi knelt by the altar, lit a candle, and prayed for her father.

"Brava, brava, bravissima," called a ghostly voice that appeared to be coming from the walls. Kairi smiled it was her angel.

Kairi's head turned as she heard footsteps. _Oh no they've found me._

Kairi's expression quickly changed from annoyance to relief when Yuffie walked through the doorway.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Everyone is amazed by your performance! Who is your tutor anyway?"

"My tutor is the angel of music."

"What?"

"The angel of music. My father used to tell me about him. He said when he was in heaven he would send the angel to visit me."

"Ok...then."

_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor? _

_Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear Now as I sing, I can sense him And I know he's here Here in this room he calls me softly somewhere inside hiding Somehow I know he's always with me he - the unseen genius _

_You must have been dreaming Stories like this can't come true you're talking in riddles And it's not like you _

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel _

_He's with me, even now... Your hands are cold... All around me. Your face, it's white... It frightens me... Don't be frightened..._


	3. The Mirror

Chapter 3-The Mirror

Yuffie held Kairi's arm tight as they walked back to Kairi's dressing room. Her old friend was scaring her with this talk about an angel.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hurting my arm."

"Oh. Sorry." Yuffie relaxed her hold on Kairi's arm but did not let go.

Aerith stood waiting for them outside Kairi's dressing room.

"There you are! You did an excellent job!" She exclaimed and handed Kairi a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. "He is pleased with you."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at his but said nothing.

"Well I'm off to bed," Kairi said.

"Of course dear you've had a tiring day," Aerith said.

"See ya in the morning," Yuffie said giving her friend a hug. "I think I'm going to stay up a little longer and see if I can find Leon." She added in low tones so her mother would not hear.

Kairi laughed at her friend and closed her door. She turned around and let out a small gasp. Her room was filled with many bouquets of flowers. It was a wonder the floor was visible above the gifts. Kairi smiled as the scent of a yellow rose entered her nostrils. This was all thanks to her angel.

Kairi sat down at her mirror and began brushing her cheery red hair. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Kairi shut her eyes. She was happy that they liked her but she was tired. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

The door swung open. She was about to tell whomever it was to please leave her be, when she dropped her brush with a gasp. Could it be?

"Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes?"

"Sora?"

"It's been to long Kairi."

"It has," Kairi said rising and embracing her friend in a hug. It felt good to be in his arms.

"What have you been up to all this time?"

"My father has died, Sora. So I came here. Remember when he told us when he died he would send the angel of music to me? Well he has! That is why I sang the way I did tonight!"

"I wouldn't doubt it. You truly were amazing! Kairi join me for supper tonight."

"Sora I can't-"

"Nonsense! I insist! Hold on, I'll be back in a moment."

With that Sora quickly left her dressing room.

Kairi sighed and sat down. It's not that she wasn't happy to see her child hood friend, it was the fact that the angel would be displeased with her. In her frustration Kairi did not hear the lock on her door turn.

X

Tidus the stagehand chased several chorus girls around their dressing room. He was "scaring" them with the infamous tale of the opera ghost.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin ...  
A great black hole served as the nose that never grew ...  
You must be always on your guard,  
or he will catch you with his magical lasso!"

Tidus grabbed a rope and swung around the neck of a near by chorus girl and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms. She sqeauled with delight and laughed. Suddenly Aerith entered the room. She gently realeased the chorus girl from Tidus's grasp. She then faced Tidus. 

"Those who speak of what they know  
Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise.  
Tidus, hold your tongue  
Keep your hand at the level of your eyes"

Aerith slapped Tidus across the face and left the room. The excitement that was present in the room a moment ago was gone.

X

Kairi finished dressing for bed, when suddenly her room was thrown into darkness for all the lights had dimmed. An angry voice suddenly entered the room. It was the angel.

_Insolent boy, This slave of fashion, Basking in your glory Ignorant fool This brave young suitor Sharing in my triumph _

_Angel I hear you Speak, I listen Stay by my side, guide me Angel my soul was weak, Forgive me Enter at last master_

_Flattering child you shall know me See why in shadow I hide Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside _

_Angel of music Guide and guardian Grant to me your glory Angel of music Hide no longer Come to me strange angel_

_I am your angel of music Come to me angel of music Come to me angel of music_


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 4-The Phantom of the Opera

Kairi looked at her mirror, and her eyes did not meet her reflection but of one of a man in a mask. From what she could see the man had silver hair that stuck up in many

directions and the mask covered half of his face. It was her angel! He was truly beautiful.

Her mirror appeared to be a doorway to a secret passage. Her angel stood at the entrance, calling her to him. Holding out his hand.

Kairi walked slowly towards the mirror in awe, she seemed to be in a trance. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore except the angel, and getting to him.

Kairi reached the mirror her hand reached out for the angel's, he grabbed it and began leading her down the passageway.

The passageway was barely lit by the light of candles and Kairi's white night gown was probably getting filthier with each step. In any other situation Kairi would have been scared out of her mind but not with the angel, he would protect her against any and all evil that could possibly lurk down here.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice it calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again-for now I find: The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._

The angel kept looking back at her, making sure she was alright. And she kept staring back at him with loving eyes. She couldn't believe this was real, this had to be a dream.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind._

The pair suddenly reached the end of the passageway. A white horse stood waiting for them. Kairi stared at the horse, why did it look so familiar?Kairi smiled as the angel wrapped his arm's around her waist and helped her onto the horse. Kairi wrapped her arm's around the horse's mane as the angel took the reins and led it down a darker passageway. This passageway was much longer then the one behind her mirror, which explained why the angel had brought a horse for her. Kairi smiled as the horse's hair tickled her nose, happy that the angel had thought about her well-being.

Suddenly they were at a lake. The angel gently took her hand and helped her off of the horse. He then led her to a boat which he also helped her into. He took the oar and began rowing across the lake. Kairi squinted her eyes and saw something in the direction they were heading. She could make out a few articles of furniture.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear- it's me they hear. My/your spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind. He's there The Phantom of the Opera._

The boat arrived at it's destination. The angel helped Kairi out of it.

He then smiled at her and said, "welcome to my home."

* * *

So how am I a doin? Also if you like this fic or my wrtiting style or whatever if you have the time would you please read my other Kingdom Hearts fics? One is called Time After Time and it's sequel is called Sacrifice. Please? I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading this and leave a review! 


	5. Music of the Night

Chapter 5-The Music of the Night/Stranger then you Dreamt it

The ghostly phantom took off his black cloak and flung it on the floor He gestured proudly around his lair. His lair that was dedicated to music. Candles of various sizes and colors cast the cavern in an eerie light. A dusty organ rested against the center wall. And mirrors were hidden by elegant drapes.

The angel smiled at her, and opened his mouth, filling the cavern with a sweet sound.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defences _

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night," sang the angel.

Kairi watched, entranced. Letting the music wash over her. Forgetting about Aerith, about Yuffie, about Sora...

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before _

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night."

Suddenly the angel took Kairi's hand and began to lead her around the room. Kairi was still entranced. She just smiled as she walked with him. He showed her his replica of the opera house. A doll that looked like Kairi stood center stage, wearing the dress she had earlier that evening during her performance.

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!"_

The angel, still holding Kairi's hand pulled her towards him. And began to caress her body with his hands. Kairi closed her eyes, as the angel's touches sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

_"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!"_

The angel then brought Kairi's hand to his face and allowed her to touch him.

_"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night"_

Kairi suddenly fainted, and the angel caught her in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to a bed.

_"You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night"_

The angel caressed Kairi's face after he laid her on the bed. Then a thin black curtain fell against the bed and the angel left Kairi to sleep in peace.

* * *

When Kairi woke she did not know where she was. Then suddenly she remembered. She was with her angel. She smiled.

_"I remember there was mist  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake."_

Kairi pushed back the curtain and got up from the bed.

_"There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man"_

Kairi found the angel sitting at his organ, writing music. He looked up from his work when he saw her, then went back to his composing. Kairi smiled as she approached him.

_"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"_

Kairi reached the angel and put her hands on his face. He fell into her touch. Her hands gripped the white mask that covered half of his face. And with one swift motion it was off. As fast as lightning the angel was up, one hand covering his face. He knocked Kairi to the ground and started at her fiercely.

_"Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted to see?"_

He threw one of the drapes off of one of the mirrors and stared into it. He then returned his attention to Kairi, who stared up at him fearfully. To scared to move.

_"Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!"_

Now his tone changed from anger to sorrow.

_"Damn you ...  
Curse you ..."_

He began to walk away from Kairi and his tone changed again. He seemed to be amused.

_"Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bear to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in bell,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly ...  
secretly ..."_

He looked at Kairi again.

"_Kairi..._

_Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly ...  
secretly ...  
Oh, Kairi ..."_

Kairi just looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She picked up his mask and with a shaking arm handed it to him. He took it and turned away from Kairi. When he faced her again the mask was on. And in a very business like manner he said:

"Come we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

* * *

**Neon signs at 2AM**- Glad you like it and that I'm writing a fic that you have waited for. Thanks for the review!

**carbuncle201**-Thanks!

**Princess Kairi**-Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ryan**-HERE!

**Blowing Kisses**- haha. Your review made me laugh. Glad you like the fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**lxl-Kairi-lxl**-hope you're not sad anymore lol.


End file.
